Two Puzzle Pieces
by wintherawr
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot I cooked up. Harry finds Draco crying in the hallway. Small fight, and massive lemon ensues! It's my first oneshot, and fanfic period, so please review. Tell me exactly what I did right and wrong. I may write a sequel if I get good reviews! Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, explicit content. No kiddies!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot from my very sick, twisted mind. I'm pretty sure if J.K. Rowling saw this, she would be quite disturbed.

Author's Notes: Just a little one-shot from my disgusting little brain. Takes place in 6th year. My first oneshot, so review please! I may write a sequel if I get some positive feedback!

Warnings! Yaoi, PWP, lots of explicit content, so, no children! I will not be held responsible for scarred minds or anything of the sort.

**Two Puzzle Pieces**

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridor in the dead of night. Well, walking is true, but a more accurate term would be sneaking, given that he was under the Invisibility Cloak. He had just woken up from a nightmare, where he had come out as gay to the object of his affections, none other than his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Draco had cruelly rejected him, and then proceeded to tell the entire school his dirty secret. Harry was devastated. With one sentence, "Harry Potter is gay!" Malfoy had turned his whole life upside-down. Everyone in the castle shunned him, even his best friends. They weren't upset with him being gay, well, maybe Ron was, but they were both disgusted that he liked Draco Malfoy. After a day, he was tired of the cruel words and the horrible insinuations, and he prepared to take his own life. He conjured a rope, and hung it from a rafter in the dormitory. He tied it around his neck, and stepped off the chair. As soon as he had, he sat bolt upright in his own bed, shaking and drenched in sweat. That's when he had decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

_Is that someone crying?_ Harry thought to himself. He listened closer. There was someone crying, and they sounded close. Harry crept closer to the end of the corridor, and turned the corner. There, in the window sill, was a figure. Their body shook with sobs. Harry tried to see who it was, but he accidentally stepped on his own foot and let out an involuntary grunt.

"Oof."

The sobbing figure whirled around. "Who's there?" they called, in a voice that was familiar to Harry. The unknown man stepped down from the window. After turning around a couple of times, he seemed to spot something on the ground. He walked towards it, suspicious. It was a shoe! The man stood up, turned around, and walked a couple steps away, only to twist back around and grab what appeared to be thin air. He gave a tug, and suddenly he was holding a cloak, with Harry Potter right in front of him. In the man's moment of triumph, Harry reached forward and pulled down the man's hood.

"Malfoy!?" he asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter," Malfoy spat the last word.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me, I heard you sobbing."

"Like I, a Malfoy, would ever cry. We are above petty emotions."

"I won't tell anyone. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I tell you?"

"So you admit that something's wrong?"

"No!"

"Fine. I'm going to bed then."

"Harry, wait."

"Did you just call me Ha- Mmph!"

Draco had captured Harry's lips in a forceful kiss. Harry gasped in surprise, and Draco took the opportunity to insert his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry barely resisted, if you could even call it that. Their tongues danced and swirled within each other's mouths as they fought for dominance. After a few minutes, Harry backed down, and Draco smiled into their kiss. When the need for oxygen finally broke into their lust-clouded minds, they broke apart, both of them gasping for breath. Draco regained his composure first.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable? I know a lovely classroom just around the corner." Harry could only nod. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him along the corridor, into an empty classroom. First, he cast locking and silencing charms over the room. Then he conjured a king-sized bed, complete with pillows and blankets, in silver and green of course.

"Mine from the Manor," Draco explained. They climbed into it. "Now, where were w-" he was cut off by Harry's lips on his own. He was surprised by Harry's sudden forcefulness, but quickly deepened the kiss. He gasped as Harry's hands were suddenly under his shirt, rubbing his chest and tweaking his nipples. He broke their kiss, but only to pull off his shirt, as Harry did the same. Draco went to kiss Harry once more, but Harry's mouth was gone. Instead, it had latched on to one of Draco's nipples. He gasped as Harry's tongue ran over the sensitive bud. Harry began kissing his way down Draco's abs, stopping at his pants. He looked at Draco for confirmation. Draco nodded in wonder.

He was shocked as his pants were suddenly gone, leaving him in just his green silk boxers, which had a rather large tent in them. Harry banished them, and Draco inhaled sharply as the cold air hit his 7 inch hard-on. He let out a large moan as Harry's mouth engulfed his entire length in one swift motion. Harry began sliding his mouth up and down Draco's manhood, swirling his tongue around the spongy head every time he came up. He released Draco with a "pop" and dragged his tongue down the underside of his hard-on, only to pull Draco's whole sac into his mouth and suck furiously. He went back down on Draco's manhood, and then went all the way down and back up. He repeated this a few times, until he decided to try something new.

He went all the way down on Draco, but instead of coming back up, he let his tongue come out and lick Draco's sac. Then he came back up, and swirled his tongue around the head again, teasing the slit. He did this a few times, down, lick, up, swirl, down, lick, up, swirl, until he had Draco whimpering. He felt Draco start shivering and tensing, about to come, but Harry had other ideas. He abruptly stopped his ministrations, pulling off of Draco without warning. Draco growled at him.

"Come back here and finish what you started."

Harry shook his head, and instead began kissing Draco once more. This time, Draco went down to Harry's pants, banishing them, and Harry's red boxer briefs, letting Harry's 7 inch manhood out of its confines. Draco took a different approach than Harry. He put his mouth on Harry's spongy head, and sucked, causing Harry to open his mouth in a moan. Draco quickly pushed three fingers inside Harry's mouth and instructed him to suck. Harry obliged, slurping on Draco's fingers like they were a Popsicle. Draco began his furious assault on Harry's hard-on. He sucked and licked and bobbed, but he couldn't deep-throat it the way Harry could. After about five minutes of this, Draco could tell that Harry was about to come. He kept his rhythm until Harry was just about to release, and then he pulled his fingers away from Harry's mouth, then simultaneously pushed two fingers inside Harry's arse and gently scraped his teeth over Harry's cock-head. Harry saw stars, and then violently came with the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced. He released what felt like gallons of seed into Draco's mouth, and Draco swallowed it all, except for a little bit that he left in his mouth on purpose.

Draco came up and kissed Harry, and when Harry's mouth opened once again to Draco, Harry could taste his own seed on Draco's tongue. It wasn't as disgusting as he thought it would be. He could feel Draco's fingers still inside him, and experimentally shifted a bit. They felt nice there, like they belonged. While doing his "experiment," he accidentally brushed Draco's still-hard cock-head with his foot. Draco was quite sensitive at this point, having had a hard-on for around 20 minutes. So when Harry's foot brushed him, he gasped and curled his fingers inside Harry. His fingers brushed against a spot inside of Harry that caused him to mewl in pleasure.

After that, Draco began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Harry. He added a third and began to scissor them. He pumped them in and out, stretching Harry, until Harry wanted more.

"Please, Draco," he whined.

"Please what?" Draco teased.

"Please, take me."

"I still don't know what you want."

"Please, Draco, fuck me! I need you inside me!" Harry begged.

"If you insist," Draco smirked.

Draco laid Harry on his back and grabbed his wand. He cast the lubrication charm, causing Harry to gasp at the sudden slickness inside him. Draco felt the need to ask Harry something.

"Condom, or no?"

"No, I want to feel _you_, not some piece of rubber."

Draco laughed. "All right then. Are you ready?"

"Yes, just put it in me!"

Draco slid his lubricated cock up to the hilt into Harry. Harry hissed in pain. Draco's cock was bigger than he expected. Draco also hissed, but it was in pleasure. Harry was hot, tight, and better than he expected. Draco didn't move for a few minutes, to let Harry get used to the intrusion. After Harry had adjusted, he took a moment to just feel Draco inside him. He realized that if he had thought Draco's fingers felt right inside him, Draco's cock was ten times better. It felt natural. _Like two puzzle pieces, _he thought to himself. After his assessment, he wiggled his hips a little to let Draco know that he was ready. Draco took his cue to slide slowly out of Harry, then back in. He repeated this process, gaining speed. Once he was going pretty fast, he went to slam back into Harry, but his knee slipped underneath him. He ended up hitting Harry at an angle. When Harry let out a pleasure-filled scream, Draco knew he had found Harry's sweet spot. He hit that spot repeatedly, fast and hard. Harry at this point was screaming almost continuously. Harry had another orgasm, all over his and Draco's chests.

Draco knew he was close. He also knew that Harry was about to have a third orgasm, but he could tell that at this rate, he would come before Harry, and Harry would be left with an aching hard-on. So he grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping it in time to his thrusts. He was so close, his thrusts became more erratic and less centered on Harry's sweet spot, but it didn't matter, because Harry was still gasping with every thrust. He thrust once, twice, three times more before pushing as far in as he could get, and releasing his seed into Harry at the same time Harry came.

They came down from their orgasm highs, each shuddering as they rode out the aftershocks. Eventually, Draco's cock deflated and slid out of Harry. No longer clouded with lust, they assessed each other. They were both covered in sweat and seed, and their hair was wild looking.

"I think you need a shower. I know a lovely little place just upstairs," Harry jokingly told Draco.

"Only if you come with me," Draco replied.

"Deal."

So they stood up and banished the bed, and put on their clothes. They undid the charms on the room and left, hand in hand, for the prefect's bathroom, for more dirty fun.

**The End...Maybe ;)**


End file.
